Tim Harvey
'Tim Harvey '(1961-) is a British racing driver and commentator. He raced in the BTCC from 1987-1998 and 2001-2002. He won the Over 2500cc (Class A) Title in his first season and later won the 1992 Title and secured 16 Wins. Harvey made his BTCC bow in a John Maguire Racing Rover Vitesse in 1987, he retired from his first race at Silverstone but scored his first win next time out at Oulton Park. Harvey scored a further 2 wins at Silverstone and Brands Hatch and came equal 4th overall with Class D Runner-Up Geoff Kimber-Smith. Harvey spent 1988, 1989 and 1990 driving Ford Sierra RS500s, his best season was 1989 in which he scored 2 Wins and came 3rd overall in Class A. He came 3rd in his class again in 1990 and 4th outright. Harvey switched to a Vic Lee-run BMW M3 for 1991 but it was a very disappointing season for him as he was docked 48 points at Donington Park for failing a noise test. As a result of this, he dropped to 8th overall despite winning the final round at Silverstone. Harvey continued with Vic Lee's team in 1992, now driving a BMW 318is, it took him until Round 7 at Donington Park to win a race. After coming 2nd in Round 9 at Knockhill, he proceeded to win the next 5 races to put himself just 3 points behind Vauxhall's John Cleland with one race to go. After his team-mate Steve Soper controversially collided with Cleland in the final round at Silverstone, Harvey finished 4th to clinch the title. Harvey joined incoming Renault for 1993 but the Renault 19 was uncompetitive and he and team-mate Alain Menu missed the Knockhill meeting altogether. He led a Renault 1-2 in the wet at Donington Park but his only other points finishes were 8th at Brands Hatch and 3rd in another wet race at Donington where Menu won. For 1994, Renault switched to the more competitive Laguna but while Menu went on to finish Runner-Up to Gabriele Tarquini, Harvey continued to struggle and his only podium was a win at Silverstone. In 1995, Harvey joined Rickard Rydell at Volvo and won both races at the second of the season at Brands Hatch, his best results thereafter were a pair of 2nd places and he ranked 5th overall. Harvey spent the next 3 seasons at Peugeot but their 406 was unreliable and uncompetitive and his best results were two 2nd places in 1997. After winning the 1999 British Sports Car Championship and contesting the 2000 British GT Championship, Harvey returned to the BTCC in 2001 for a part season with JS Motorsport, driving an Alfa Romeo 147 in the Touring Class. His first outing was Oulton Park and he scored podium with 3rd in the Feature Race which remain his and the team's best result. Harvey's final season in the BTCC was 2002 in which he drove an ex-works Peugeot 406 Coupe for Vic Lee's team. His best result was 3rd at Brands Hatch and he scored 6 Independent wins. He also contested the BTCC Masters Race in 2004 but he was an early retirement. Category:BTCC Drivers Category:BTCC Champions Category:1980's Drivers Category:1990's Drivers Category:2000's Drivers Category:Race Winners Category:Drivers who competed in Non-Championship Races Category:Independent Drivers Category:Rover Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:BMW Drivers Category:BTCC Masters Category:Renault Drivers Category:Volvo Drivers Category:Peugeot Drivers Category:Alfa Romeo Drivers Category:SEAT Drivers